November Rain
by Athena Asamiya
Summary: Ky watches Sol sleep. Squishy Sol x Ky shounen ai fluff. You have been warned. XD


  
  
**TITLE:** November Rain  
**AUTHOR:** Athena Asamiya empresskatzy@hotmail.com>  
**SERIES:** Guilty Gear X  
**TYPE:** Part 1/1, Solky shounen ai fic.  
**RATING:** PG-13  
**WARNING:** Shounen ai sap -- so fluffy it'll make your teeth rot. XP  
**SETTING:** Post-GGX, probably a year or so after the end of its events. And yes, I fervently believed that this is what happened with fanon-yaoi Sol and Ky. ^^  
**THEME:** "Angels" by The Tea Party.  
**COMMENTS:** Another fic that was originally spawned in my blog (which I use too often as a testing ground for fic scribbles ^^;;), and it got so many nice comments on it - my stepsister squealed after I finished reading it aloud and insisted I read it to her again - that I decided to just make it a real fic. It's not one of those continued-type scribbles, so it all makes sense, anyway. ^^;; And yes, dear God yes, there's an overload of s-ai cuteness in this one. I almost didn't want to put it up because of all the squishy sap. ^^;;;;; But they're wearing RINGS!!! RINGS, I TELL YOU!!! AHAHAHAHA!!!!! 

....Sorry this isn't an Axl fic, fellow GnR fans. ^^;; Sacrilege, I know. Please read and review, and enjoy. ^_~ 

  
  


-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-( GG )-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

  
    The crash of thunder was what initally woke him from his deep and dreamless sleep.     As the rain began, slow and melodic echoes of droplets against the window, the boy finally slipped out of the realm of half-sleep, and blinked at the ceiling blankly. There were still times when he woke up disoriented and confused as to why he was there, though now was, thankfully, not one of those times. No, he had awakened to listen to the storm outside, the peals of thunder and flashes of bright blue lightning that illuminated the cozy bedroom as much as it did his own soul. The boy smiled a bit towards the window, towards the element that was so wholly his to use and control. But not abuse, never to abuse. It had not been God's will that he manipulate the ancient magic for his own gain, or to harm the innocent. Though those times of danger and violence - the unending cycle of war - were long past, and now the boy was left only with the fury of the November storm, the pounding of the raindrops and the howling of the wind, and his lover lying next to him.     He was sound asleep, as usual, and oblivious to the rage of the night tempest; it was obvious that it would take much more than a simple thunderstorm to awaken him. He had always treasured sleep, it seemed, and not because of his streak of laziness -- it was most likely because it was one of the only times he could escape from his reality, and the demons that came with it. True enough, his expression, as always when he was sleeping, was uncommonly peaceful -- guileless, almost.     The boy smiled. It was so rare to see him like that -- distanced from his pain, untroubled and calm like he never would be in waking life. It was during these few times that the kind, amiable individual that he once was truly shone through.     He was beautiful like this, the boy thought to himself, propping his slim, bare body up on the bed to regard his lover's profile. True, even in sleep, he still maintained some of that feral wildness that he was known and feared for. Although his startling eyes - one a deep, unnatural crimson red, the other an inhuman cat's eye that shone gold - were not visible under his closed lids, there was still an air of animality about him, like he would bolt at any second -- or else rip your throat out. The boy sighed. The latter was definitely more likely.     But it was this odd ferality that drew the boy to him. He was different, fearsome, corruptive, threatening, primal...and yet irresistable, so irresistable.     Beautiful.     How amazing that none of his more uncouth personality traits were visible while he was sleeping, the boy observed silently, watching the slow rise and fall of his chest. Whether it was due to the fused animal genes in him or not, he had an interesting, and rather unsettling, ability to almost appear as if he were not breathing -- his breaths were practically silent, short and shallow as some of his spiky dark bangs brushed the foreign symbol that was stigmatized on the center of his forehead. The trademark sign of an unnatural being, one of those manmade monsters.     No. He was so much more than that. He was loved and beloved. He was beautiful.     He was human, once. And a part of him still remained...human.     That much had always been obvious.     With this thought, the boy reached out one hand to touch the wild mess of his lover's auburn hair, stopping abruptly when he shifted in place only slightly, eyes remaining closed, breathing remaining low and quiet. Only after he settled again did the boy dare to lightly touch him, brushing a few spikes of hair out of his face. A flicker of subconscious emotion passed over his expression, like a shadow, yet he did not wake up. The boy smiled again at this as he lay back down, lying on his side, pale fingers stroking his darkly-tanned cheek softly. The bed was warm as the cold rain lashed against the window from the outside.     And one of his eyes opened, the dark hue of gold and slitted pupil instantly focusing on the boy, but in mild confusion rather than annoyance. ".....?"     The boy, cheek against the pillow, withdrew his hand only a little. "...Did I wake you?"     His lover stared at him for a moment as he slowly focused on his surroundings, and his two-tone gaze turned towards the window, from behind which the thunder still grumbled discontentedly. "...No. The storm did."     The boy watched him with keen sapphire eyes in the dark, used to his brusque way of speaking. "I was not expecting it to wake you up." His own words, light and quiet and shaded with a hint of a French accent, sounded different compared to his lover's deep American voice.     He looked back at the boy, eyes regaining more of their connection with reality, temporary serenity slipping away to be replaced by his usual caustic gaze. He reached over and linked his fingers with the boy's, a slight clink noise sounding as their identical rings touched, and he too turned on his side to meet the boy's eyes. "...What were you doing, Ky?"     The boy shrugged just a bit under the blankets, fingers tightening. "I was listening to the storm. And watching you."     He smirked slightly at this, eyes studying the boy's face and expression, so closely it would have made him feel uncomfortable, if he hadn't already been used to it. "Why were you doing a stupid thing like that?"     The blond-haired one laughed lightly, not affected by his seemingly harsh words. "It was not a 'stupid thing'. You are beautiful, Sol. For me, a reminder from time to time is...often needed." He snuggled closer to the broadly muscular body of his lover, who put an arm around him in return, holding him tightly and dropping a kiss on his head. "....always the romantic."     "One of us has to be," the boy pointed out, poking a finger into his cheek playfully. "And I have most certainly given up on the day when YOU will actually show some sort of romantic feeling."     He snickered in return. "You know that's not my style, boy. I leave that kind of crap to you -- you're the femmy one, not me."     "So rude this early in the morning," the boy admonished jokingly, before having to stifle a yawn. He glanced towards the window again, where the wind and rain were gradually dying down to a dull whisper. "The storm is subsiding..."     "Yeah." He too eyed the final weak flashes of lightning, then settled back into the covers. "...And since most people tend to be sleeping at this godforsaken hour, I think I'll go back to doing that."     The boy's fingers traced over his lover's skin as he continued to watch his face. "Then I suppose I should apologize for disturbing you."     "Don't." He lifted the boy's hand, fingers still interlocked with his, and pressed his lips to it, eyes gleaming in the dim light. "I love waking up with you next to me."     "Sol..." the boy only managed to whisper before his lover leaned over and kissed him deeply. The rain slowed to quiet trickle against the window as the last deep rumblings of thunder moved far away in the distance. He finally broke the kiss, pulling back a little and smiling down at the boy. "Calling me beautiful," he said with a hint of a grin. "I'm never gonna figure out what's in your head, boy."     And yet his arm tightened around the boy as he lay back down, pulling him close, and they remained holding hands long after they fell asleep. 

  
  


-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-( GG )-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

  
  
  
Guilty Gear X fanfiction "November Rain" © Athena Asamiya, 2001. 

Use in whole or in part of this fanfiction without permission is prohibited. If you wish to use this songfiction for any purpose, please obtain permission prior to doing so. 

empresskatzy@hotmail.com> 

Guilty Gear, Sol Badguy and Ky Kiske, copyright 1998-2001 Sammy Co., Arc System Works Co., Team Neo Blood, and Atlus. 

  
  
tragic/scientist+manmade/demon+holy/saviour+disturbed/darkness =  
twisted/shattered/star-crossed lovers =  
sol x ky  
~ heaven.coming.down ~ 


End file.
